pirauniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaminari Takáshouha
Appearance Kaminari is short and seemingly frail to an extent, only reaching heights of about 5'2". Having been prematurely born has caused her body to not grow very much. She is often seen with dresses that at least reach to her ankles, maybe even sometimes a bit under her knees. Kaminari is quite conservative to an extent, even feeling uncomfortable when her shoulders are showing. Therefore any clothing she owns are tailored to be modest. Having an eye for anything beautiful and light, she tends to gravitate towards "tame" colors, such as light pink, light blue, and so on. There are rare instances where she wears pants, or as she calls them "Pantaloons." Taking more of her mother's side, Kaminari has soft, straight light blonde hair that reaches up to mid-neck. Her skin is pale, most likely due to not being able to go outside for her first few years of life. Just like her father, she inherits his Phthalo blue colored eyes. Personality Cult of Ustream: Generation two Noncanon Genuinely curious about the world around her, Kaminari displays an aura of innocence that often times makes people feel compelled to protect and be kind to her. Her soft, light voice is a clear reflection to her shy nature as she often struggles to speak up or assert herself in situations. Although, when needed to be, she has enough courage and will to protect herself from insults. Kaminari is insecure about many things that revolve around combat and making friends. The latter in which is almost foreign to her because of her sheltered life. Though her slight social impairment may get in the way of her expressing herself, she does shine in a way that is friendly and lovable. There is one trait that she has which is possibly her best. Loyalty. To those whom earn her trust, Kaminari is one to stick to them till the very end. She is very protective of whoever she calls "friend" and in situations where her friend or a loved one is in danger, she can become awfully angry-- possibly something she had learned while growing up under her father's influence Dissonant Rhapsody Combat Fighting Style Kaminari is rather indirect with battle and a patient fighter. She resorts to examining possible faults within the enemy's style to formulate plans to throw them off their game. Because she was raised under Raiden's guardianship, she does at least know a thing or two about Chi Blocking, or the act of disabling a person's movement and power temporarily. She is quick with her arms However, she hasn't had enough experience fighting to truly show what style she prefers. Soul Phantasms be decided Abilities -Astral Projection: Being surrounded by a vast library of magiology books and scrolls, Kaminari resorted to them for entertainment and genuine understanding about how the world around her works. Over time due to isolation by her parents while she was horribly sick, she began teaching herself the ways of Prana Magic. This later manifested in bringing out her natural ability of tapping into her Inner Self, or inner spirit, which made it easier for her to manifest her spirit into the physical world. Equipment Strengths and Immunities TBD Weaknesses and Fears TBD Relationships Dissonant Rhapsody Cult of Ustream: Generation Two Noncanon History According to Raiden and Lilia, Kaminari was prematurely born at only 5 months after a horrific attack almost killed Lilia and her unborn child. Having the odds of survival stacked against her, Lilia and the doctors were almost certain that the premature infant would not survive after a week. Determined to see his only daughter survive, Raiden intervened with all he could, thus leading to her stable condition 3 months later. However, the premature birth and "miraculous" survival had it's toll on Kaminari herself. She suffered from many illnesses growing up, making it difficult for both her parents to fully care and protect her. Kaminari's immune system was particularly weak throughout her formative years which led to Lilia's decision to isolate Kaminari as long as it took to see her get better, much to Raiden's disapproval. Lonely and out of touch with the world outside, Kaminari spent her days in her room looking out her windows every day to see her brother play and interact with other children. In a way, it made her very jealous but incited curiosity within her. Kaminari wanted to know how the outside world felt like, but without ever leaving her room. Once she began to Astral Project, she was finally beginning to gain some insight as to how things worked, though she still remained naive and rather innocent. Kaminari's condition became better as the years went by, but Raiden was displeased with how isolated Kaminari had to be under Lilia's word. Generally free at heart and a firm believer of one's ability to make their own destiny, Raiden simply had enough and convinced Lilia to let Kaminari travel with him. This eventually led to Raiden introducing Kaminari to Euthora and eventually, The Cult. Raiden's vision of his daughter unchaining herself from her restrictive fate became more apparent, then manifesting in Raiden encouraging Kaminari to seek her own path. As such, she decides to join The Cult. Quotes Trivia *"Takáshouha" roughly translates from Mantuanese into "Spirit of Man".